psgfandomcom-20200223-history
Kneesocks
Kneesocks (ニーソックス, Nīsokkusu) is a main character in the Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt series. She is a female, red-colored demon, with a light blue ponytail, yellow/green eyes and fangs. She is the younger of the demon sisters. Kneesocks is both Stocking's counterpart and rival. Personality and Interests Just like her sister, Scanty, she is obsessed with rules, claiming that rules will solve the chaos of freedom. Compared to Scanty, however, Kneesocks is calmer and more reserved, but tends to fly off the handle when the rules are being disparaged. Oddly enough, she blushes quite easily, causing her face to become a lighter shade of red. Kneesocks is an intellectual that uses elaborate traps and trickery to fight against the Anarchy sisters. She has more control over her emotions and thinks things through better than her sister. She loves her sister very much, and often acts confident around her. She uses a large amount of English in her speech, even by the standards of the show. It was also implied that she and Scanty may have an incestuous relationship in "D.C. Confidential". Abilities As Stocking's counterpart, her ability also allows her to transform her kneesocks into weapons. Kneesocks wears two black kneesocks, which can be transformed into a pair of scythes, called Double Gold Spandex (ダブル・ゴールド・スパンデックス, Daburu Gōrudo Supandekkusu). She can spin her scythes around her body in a similar way to how a helicopter's rotors work, or combine them into an axe or a large throwing blade. She is implied to have the ability to bestow bad luck on others, as seen in "The Stripping", where she cancels out the Anarchy sisters' good luck streak at the roulette table. She may also have shapeshifting powers, as she is able to conceal her prominent horn while acting undercover in "Panty + Brief". Appearance Kneesocks has dark red skin, long blue hair, and a single horn on her upper forehead. She has small fangs, including one that appears visible even when her mouth is closed. Her eyes appear to have a double-layered iris, with a yellow outer ring and a green inner ring. She normally wears a uniform identical to that of her sister's; a short beige skirt, a matching beige suit, a dark red tie, a black and orange armband, and black pumps. She distinguishes herself from her sister by wearing angular glasses and a pair of white kneesocks (which actually go well over the knee). Kneesocks' demon outfit seems to be inspired on BDSM. When in demon form, she wears a black leather mini-skirt, a black strapped bra, black kneesocks, black heels and several leather belts, collars and wristbands. Her bathing suit is a two piece grey/black bikini, as shown in "If the Angels Wore Swimsuits" She also does not wear her glasses at the beach. Gallery kneesocks5.JPG|Kneesocks during transformation. 6-21.jpg|Kneesocks during transformation. kneesocks6.JPG|Kneesocks during transformation. Art of PSG vol1 007.jpg|Demon sisters & Brief's concept art. 076.jpg|Kneesocks's final design. 597445.jpg|Kneesocks & Scanty kneesocks.jpg Kneesocks' Image Gallery Trivia *Kneesocks is often considered to be the fan favorite of all the girls, for her fanart count was off charts after only her first appearance. *At the end of Scanty and Kneesocks' transformation scene they, along with Fastener, appear to make fun of Pokemon's Team Rocket and their famous speech. *Kneesocks has never referred to her sister by name, except in the Funimation dub. *The fighting game, Skullgirls, features a pallete-swap homaging Kneesocks for one of the characters, Parasoul. *Kneesock's hairstyle is based off of Yoko from Gainax's previous work, Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. Ironically, Yoko's other characteristics - such as her large breasts and affinity for guns - better fit Kneesocks' sister, Scanty. *Like her sister, Kneesocks has a habit of rolling her R's, usually while saying "Rules." *Kneesocks shares the same Japanese and English voice actress as Cecily from The Sacred Blacksmith. Category:Female Category:Demon Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Kneesocks Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Demon Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Kneesocks Category:Main Characters